Together
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: It felt so good, yet so bad. And I knew it would only get worse. I knew it was wrong. He was never anything but my enemy. He'd been perfectly clear. Yet my enemy became my lover. Just the way he'd probably planned it all along.


_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha._

Inuyasha always warned me. Told me that I shouldn't get involved with people like that. Like... Like _him_. But I couldn't help myself. I couldn't resist the pull. He was bad, I was good. It was too... Forbidden. And that's why I loved him.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think you're goin'? You can't wander alone at night!"<p>

"Inuyasha..." The miko sighed, turning to meet his gaze as she shouldered her bag. "I don't demand to know where you go, do I? I respect your privacy. You would do well to respect mine." Without waiting for a response, she trudged into the dark woods.

* * *

><p>That was where it all began... When I made my choice. I would not give my love to Inuyasha any longer. I would no longer rely on him. I would become strong. But in the end, I was too weak. And I fell to <em>him<em>. For all I know, he planned our meeting for weeks. Or perhaps it really was fate.

* * *

><p>Moving carefully through the woods, blue eyes peered through the darkness. There was a resolve there. <em>I'll become strong.<em> The thought was written in her features. Coming to a stop in a clearing, the miko set her bow and arrows to the side. After a moment, she pulled a katana from her yellow bag, unsheathing it and beginning her katas.

"Finally decided to get a spine, eh?" The voice was cocky and dangerously familiar.

Whirling around, the miko gasped when she met the gaze of her enemy. "Bankotsu..." A shiver of fear ran through her for a moment, passing when her resolve firmed. She would die on her feet. She raised her katana, her form shaky at best, but adequate for a beginner.

Laughing in her face, the mercenary leaned banryu against a tree and ran at her, knocking the katana from her hands. "Heh... Points for spirit, Wench, but you're entirely too weak to take me on." He gave her a condescending smirk and grabbed her chin roughly.

Tears burned her eyes but they were of anger. She wrenched free, slapping him hard. "My name is KA-GO-ME! If you're so mighty, why can't you remember even that?"

His eyes narrowed at her, his lips setting into a stern line. After a long moment, he shoved her away roughly. "You're lucky I'm bored. You wanna talk tough, you better walk tough. So you're gonna meet me every night until you think you can take me on for real."

* * *

><p>With that, he intrigued me. Left me too curious... I had to see him again. To figure out his motives-No one knowingly trained an enemy! Unless... Unless he wasn't an enemy. And that thought-the thought of an ally inside of Naraku's operation-was what truly got to me. I had to try and sway him our way.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okaa-san? Are you okay?" Nuzzling her neck, the kit looked up at her in concern.<p>

Body sore from the nightly training sessions, the miko simply smiled at her son. "I'm fine. Just tired." Which was true. She really was exhausted.

"Oi, if you weren't wandering through the woods at all hours of the night, you wouldn't be tired! You've left camp every night the past two weeks. Where the hell do you go?" Inuyasha advanced on her, patience obviously having worn thin.

"You know, I believe you've been gone nearly as much as of late, Inuyasha." Miroku's voice was quiet, nonchalant. His eyes, however, were accusing.

Flushing red, the hanyou let out a "feh" and stomped away.

Comfortingly, Sango rested her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "We all need our secrets."

* * *

><p>Oh god... Would they have let me go each night had they known? Probably not. Maybe I should have told them...<p>

* * *

><p>Smirking when he felt blood trickle from a cut on his cheek, the male grabbed the beauty's chin. "So there is more than a pretty face and a decent body, eh?" Chuckling at the fury in her eyes, he wordlessly brought banryu up to block her katana. However, he didn't expect the knee to his crotch.<p>

Covering her mouth as she began to laugh, the miko watched him writhe in pain. "Serves you right. You shouldn't tease your friends like that." The words were light, but she seemed to be testing the waters.

Gritting his teeth, the mercenary yanked her ankle to bring her down next to him. "You're not my friend. You're my enemy." And then his lips crashed on hers.

* * *

><p>It felt so good, yet so bad. And I knew it would only get worse. I knew it was wrong. He was never anything but my enemy. He'd been perfectly clear. Yet my enemy became my lover. Just the way he'd probably planned it all along.<p>

* * *

><p>"He must be dead! Nothing else could close my wind tunnel." Miroku's violet eyes were wide with astonishment and hope as he gazed at his unblemished palm.<p>

"Feh. It's gotta be a trick. We didn't kill him and neither did the mangy wolf or my bastard brother." Amber eyes glimmered with silent rage. Part of him was eager for it to be true, the other part frustrated that if it was, he wasn't the one to kill his sworn enemy.

"Maybe it was Kikyou?" Sango suggested, stroking Kirara's ears as she thought. Her faces was lined with worry though. It was obvious that she was thinking of her younger brother.

Fingering her shards, Kagome bit her lip. She was just as concerned as her friends, but... She hadn't seen Bankotsu in days. She mustered a hesitant smile when she felt her son nuzzle her abdomen. "Hm?"

"Don't worry so much." Affectionately, the kit smiled and hugged her tightly. He knew that she was contemplating more than Naraku.

Stroking his hair, she smiled. However, her smile fell when she sensed the shikon-At least half of it. "Inuyasha! Something is coming at us with Naraku's portion of the shikon no tama!"

Low level youkai began to pour into the clearing, forcing the group onto the defensive.

Unsheathing her katana, Kagome shocked all of her friends when she began to cut through the throngs of youkai. "Run away Shippou!"

Using his illusions to distract the enemy, Shippou shook his head. "I'm not leaving you!"

And suddenly, there was laughter. Cocky and familiar.

"Bankotsu!" a shocked and hurt feminine voice yelled.

However, it wasn't Kagome. The miko felt her heart cleave in two when she saw her sisterly friend looking at the mercenary with such betrayal. "Give us the shikon no tama, and we'll let you live!" Fists clenched in anger at her own weakness, she stepped forward.

"Please give the shikon no tama to us! You killed Naraku, didn't you? You're plenty strong without it. And we could be together." Smiling when the mercenary stepped close, she rested her hand on his chest. Suddenly, her smile was ripped away by a single thrust of banryu.

"Sango!" Anguish swirled in violet eyes as the monk caught the dead woman.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha ran at the smug man, brandishing tetusaiga. But before he could reach his enemy, the ground beneath him ripped open and Kikyou appeared, wrapping her arms around him and dragging him into hell.

Shocked by this, Kagome felt tears form in her eyes as she saw the ground close. "Inuyasha..."

Laughter rang through the air once more. "I told you once, you're too weak to take me on, Ka-go-me." His eyes were mocking as he stepped in close to the miko, ignoring the monk and the kit entirely. "Now, give me your shards... And I might keep you a little longer." Smirking, the male twisted a lock of her hair around his finger, thinking that she looked like a broken doll.

Resolve firming, the miko thrust her katana through his chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she met his gaze. "I'm not weak." With her free hand, she ripped the chunk of the shikon no tama from the chain around his neck.

Shocked yet somehow amused eyes met her tearful ones. "No... To be my enemy, one has to be strong." He grabbed her chin and kissed her forcefully, pulling her to him and causing the blade to move through him all the way to the hilt.

Tearfully, the miko watched him die.

* * *

><p>He was bad and I was good. It was forbidden. I knew it was wrong. I knew it would end badly. But I loved him nonetheless.<p>

"Okaa-san!" A black haired boy with tanned skin and familiar features ran at the miko, hugging her around the knees. "Shippou onii-san keeps tricking me!"

Pulled from her reverie, the miko smiled, resting her hand on his head. "I'm sure he's only playing, Ryu."

"Hm, no need to worry, Kagome. Shippou only impersonated a girl," an amused voice stated. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, a hand coming to rest on her swollen belly.

Leaning into her husband's arms, she nodded. "Go play, Ryu! I'm sure Shippou will stop if you ask him nicely." Watching her son scamper away, her eyes were distant.

"Thinking of him again?"

Nodding faintly, she turned in his embrace, meeting his violet eyes. "I loved him, Miroku. But he was bad. A bad person, bad for me... But he gave me Ryu. And ultimately... He brought us together." She pressed her lips to his gently.


End file.
